


In Stitches

by wickedradical



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cat Puns, F/M, Fluff, NepKat, based on an old drawing, other ppl mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8666140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedradical/pseuds/wickedradical
Summary: “I made us a sweater!” The oliveblood brandished a heap of cloth, haphazardly sewed together with crooked stitches. “Kanaya helped, but I did meowst of it.” She seemed rather proud of it, skipping over happily to show it off. At closer glance, it appeared as though someone had taken two sweaters, stripped a sleeve off of each, and mashed them together where the sleeves had formerly been.Having the garment all but shoved into his hands, Karkat turned from his keyboard to take it. The material was thick and woolly, one side olive and the other bright red. His initial annoyance changed to fear, and his eyes widened at the latter color. He wondered how on Alternia the catgirl had ever found out about his off-spectrum blood.





	

“Karkitty!” A happy voice mewled off to the side, and the recipient of the call glanced up from his coding. “What,” he sighed, as more of a statement than a question. Despite the fact that he didn’t really enjoy his hobby, he’d been at it for sweeps, and there had to be _some_ way to spend(read: _waste_ ) his time. After all, there really wasn’t much else to do whilst stranded on a meteor.

Nepeta grinned, her smile wide enough to take up two whole mouths(and wouldn’t _that_ make sense, given her lusus). “Are you cold?” “What.” “Well? I asked, and I expurrect an answer!” “Uh..” Karkat hesitated, chewing on his lower lip in thought.

“A little. But why does _that_ of all things matter? Not to mention, that was an completely ridiculous way to start a conversation. Am I cold? What, did you pick it out of a grabbag or- Oh!” He feigned surprise for a moment. “Of course, pulling things out of your weird hat would be your thing, right? What is it with you and purrbeasts anyhow?”

Nepeta didn’t mind listening to him rant, but hearing him chastise her for what she’d said, along with his questioning really made her think. “You know.. You sound quite a bit like Equius, hee hee!” She giggled, raising a gloved hand to her mouth in an effort to stifle her own amusement. Karkat stopped talking immediately, gaping in shock. She took her chance to interject, knowing another one wouldn’t come along as easily.

“I made us a sweater!” The oliveblood brandished a heap of cloth, haphazardly sewed together with crooked stitches. “Kanaya helped, but I did meowst of it.” She seemed rather proud of it, skipping over happily to show it off. At closer glance, it appeared as though someone had taken two sweaters, stripped a sleeve off of each, and mashed them together where the sleeves had formerly been.

Having the garment all but shoved into his hands, Karkat turned from his keyboard to take it. The material was thick and woolly, one side olive and the other bright red. His initial annoyance changed to fear, and his eyes widened at the latter color. He wondered how on Alternia the catgirl had _ever_ found out about his off-spectrum blood.

Taking his change in expression as confusion, Nepeta stepped closer to clarify. “I made my side green, like my blood, but I wasn’t sure what side to make yours..” She hesitated, lost in thought for a moment, before continuing. “But Kanaya said you’d look good in red, so that’s what I ended up using!”

The troll boy could barely suppress a relieved sigh, glad that his moirail had kept his secret safe. Of course, he trusted the jadeblood’s verdict that Nepeta didn’t really care about the caste system, but knowledge of her moiraillegiance with Equius(who cared a little _too_ much, really) and his own anxiety kept him from being too loose about his blood.

“Did she really…?” He let out a sigh, and almost _laughed_ , running a clawed hand through his hair. That was close, he’d have to tell her not to do anything like that again, what if Nepeta had actually found out?

“Kanaya… I’ll have to have a chat with her.” Karkat moved to get up with a soft grunt, and Nepeta put an hand on his arm to stop him from leaving. “No, no, don’t go yet!” Her eyes were wide like a young barkbeast’s, silently begging him. He detached his arm hastily, and furrowed his brows. “And just _why_ should I stay, huh?”

“You gotta try on the sweater, ya dumb!” She chuckled, giving him a little shove. “Ugh..” The troll let out a melodramatic sigh, throwing his hands up in the air. “Fine! Just to satiate your weird fascination- Oh, _curiosity_ , right, your purrbeast thing- with me, I’ll wear it.” Karkat examined the sweater for a moment.

“Where is the bottom? This thing is so indecipherable you couldn’t even get _Terezi_ to sniff it out.” He turned it over in his hands, noting their respective signs embroidered onto the different sides(Karkat’s sign on the red, and Nepeta’s on the green, of course). Unlike the ragged stitching of the actual thing itself, it seemed to be neat. It must’ve been Kanaya’s doing, seeing as how she had more practice in the art of sewing and design anyhow.

“Give it to me, you goofball!” The oliveblood jumped up, snatching the sweater out of his hands. “It’s right here, silly! See?” She pointed out the hole with a toothy grin, gesturing for Karkat to put it on. The aforementioned troll took it with a roll of his eyes, pulling it over his head with a sigh that he made no effort to stifle. It was easier to see being worn, and looked less like a jumble of thread and cloth, but it wasn’t a huge improvement. Not to mention, the thing was _huge_.

“Okay, okay, I did it. Are you happy now?” He raised a brow, grimacing at the sweater that was threatening to slip off at any moment. “You’re wearing it wrong!” “What the f-” “Language, Karkat!” Nepeta mimicked her meowrail in a deep voice, before slipping into the sweater alongside him.

Her body filled the empty space in the ragtag piece of cloth, and it suddenly dawned upon the mutantblood as to why there were two sections. One for each of them, the sweater was _supposed_ to be worn with two people inside. “This is…” As the ravenette wracked his brain for words, Nepeta waited eagerly for his response (would that be res _pounce_?).

“This is…” Karkat still seemed to be at a loss for words, shaking his head as Nepeta interrupted. “I bet you just couldn’t be happipurr, right?” “This is _stupid_.” He huffed, hoping that his companion wouldn’t notice his cheeks and the tips of his ears reddening. “Aw, don’t be rude!” She giggled, used to his harsher tem _purr_ ament and blunt words. “I _did_ work hard on this, give me credit!”

“Yeah, yeah, sure..” He felt as though he was turning even redder if possible, and being stuck in a sweater with Nepeta didn’t make it any less stifling. “When can I get out? This thing is _way_ too hot.” Karkat squirmed against the girl, uncomfortable. She didn’t seem to be listening, her eyes closed as she nuzzled her head into the crook between his neck and shoulder. “Ahh, Karkat, you’re so _warm!_ ”

“Yeah, and you’re like a little _heater_ yourself, do you hear me?” His voice was tinged with annoyance. “Come on, let me out. Your blood isn’t super low, I get it, but geez, please let me free.” “Oh, so lowerbloods are warmer?” She glanced up, blue tail cocked in curiosity. “Yeah, yeah, that’s biology, just let me _out_ , please.” He sounded more desperate, and the sweater was only getting warmer.

Nepeta let out a whine of exas _purr_ ation, but slipped out quickly enough. “ _Finally_.” Karkat let out a deep exhale. “I was getting way too hot in there, jegus.” “You got _that_ right.” His brows quirked in confusion. “You seemed right at home, why are _you_ agreeing with me-” “No, no, I-” She broke off into laughter, face flushing dark green.

“Just..” The troll let out a few more giggles, with a wave of her hand. “Keep the sweater, alright? It’s my gift to you!” Nepeta skipped off as quickly as she’d appeared, leaving him mystified.

“Wait! What do you mean, I’m hot-” Karkat’s eyes widened in realization, and he clamped his hands over his mouth in mortification. He glanced around, hoping that for once, just this _once_ , that no one had been listening.

Oh, of _course_. Of _all_ the times for his team to actually _listen_ for once, it had to be when he said something so _stupidly_ embarrassing. Kanaya and Vriska were off in the corner cracking up, and Sollux was actually _laughing_ for once. Geez, who thought that idiot could even _smile_? Equius started sweating even _more_ (was that possible?), and failed trying to muster up a glare in his direction.

Karkat sunk into his sweater in shame, cheeks brighter than the fabric itself.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Nepeta and Karkat so idk how I did? If ya got tips/concrit or compliments, throw em at me


End file.
